This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Surgical instruments, such as forceps, scissors, trocars, picks, sponges, elevators, speculas, mallets, suction tubes, and various other instruments, particularly instruments for ear, nose, and throat (ENT) procedures, are often organized and stored in sterilized trays or containers. While the containers sometimes include a variety of instrument mounts, the containers often lack sufficient mounts and features that allow the instruments to be sufficiently organized in an order that will maximize storage efficiency and access during surgical procedures. For example, ENT instruments are often merely seated within the storage container on a bottom surface thereof in an unorganized fashion. Therefore, a container with enhanced surgical instrument mounts, particularly for ENT instruments, sufficient to arrange and present the instruments for use during surgery in a more efficient and accessible manner would be desirable.